A Happy Accident
by Hot elf
Summary: Susannah Shepard and James Vega have been trying for a baby for some time, and sex is beginning to be a bit of a chore - until they accidentally stumble upon one of Kaidan and Steve's private holo vids. Pure smutty fluff. Set post-ME3, in the same universe as "With All Due Respect". Art by the awesome queendread.


The apartment was nice. More than nice, actually, but James wasn't surprised. Leave it to Kaidan and Steve to turn simple officer's accommodations into a cosy little love nest. The furniture was comfortable, the art on the walls tastefully understated, and the tech of the highest quality that money and Spectre connections could buy.

"What do you think?" He glanced at Susannah, who had already opened their suitcases and begun to organize their few belongings. "Are you good with spending a few days here? Just the two of us?"

She didn't reply, just smiled at him, and his heart beat faster. _Maybe this will do the trick. Maybe with a little quiet time and relaxation…_ They had been trying for a baby for several months now, but with no success so far, and he was beginning to worry a little. Of course, the demands of two military careers hadn't made things easier. It had turned out to be insanely difficult to organize their respective schedules around Susannah's fertile days, and they had missed their chance more often than not.

But now they had finally managed to arrange this shore leave together, at just the right time. And he was deeply grateful to Steve and Kaidan for letting them borrow their apartment on Lunar Base. Their two friends were spending a few weeks with Kaidan's mom, near Vancouver, and Kaidan had sensibly pointed out that it made no sense to let the place sit empty in the meantime. James wasn't fooled, of course. He'd confided his worries to Steve over a _cerveza_ a few weeks ago, and he really appreciated the two of them trying to help.

"Come on, Lola. Let's get something to eat first." He headed for the kitchen to unpack his shopping bags.

After dinner they changed into their nightclothes and settled on the couch. Susannah leaned back into his embrace with a happy sigh. She looked really tired. The past few weeks had been hard on her, with several runs to the Outer Rim to hunt for stray mercenaries. Not a big challenge for a ship of the Normandy's calibre, but still a hassle.

She sighed happily when he started massaging her shoulders, but as soon as his hands slid lower, she grew tense again. "James. Too fast."

"I'm sorry." Chastened, he resumed the massage, and she relaxed again, but within minutes, he felt her begin to doze off.

Again, he let his hands wander, softly cupping her breast, teasing her nipples with the lightest of strokes. She sighed and he took it as encouragement, grinding slowly against her, letting her feel his budding arousal. But instead of responding, she bit her lip in irritation and caught his hand. She softened the gesture by breathing a kiss on his wrist, but her meaning was clear. _Not in the mood._

Surreptitiously, he glanced at his omni-tool. Shit. Tonight was the perfect opportunity. Only sixteen hours until her calculated ovulation date. They really ought to get hot and heavy now. Not that he blamed Susannah. All this scheduling was taking the fun out of what used to be their favourite activity. Still, if they missed this window of opportunity, it would be another three weeks until they could try again, and he doubted he'd get a weekend off then.

If they made love now, on the other hand… Surely, he could persuade her. Running a teasing finger along her collarbone, he flicked his tongue against her sensitive earlobe, a move that normally was guaranteed to make her swoon. Yet tonight, all it earned him was an exasperated huff.

"Look, James, I'm sorry, but I'm really not feeling it right now." Impatiently, Susannah pushed him back and reached for the remote. "Let's watch a movie, and then maybe... Oh, great! You've got to be kidding me, Kaidan!"

"What's the matter?" James tried to look over her shoulder, but she was already getting to her feet and making for the wall panel that housed the expensive video and holo suite.

"He forgot to remove the privacy seal." Susannah shook her head. "Honestly, why would he even activate it in the first place? I swear, Kaidan is a lovely guy, but he _is_ a bit paranoid at times."

Before James had quite managed to make sense of her words, she'd already whipped out her own omni-tool and was typing frantically.

"What are you doing, Lola?" He had a sudden bad feeling about this.

"Hacking it, of course." Another contemptuous snort. "I won't spend all evening staring at the walls, just because- Oh my God!"

The holo suite had sprung to life with a jarring sound, and Susannah jumped right back into his arms. Because right there, in the middle of the tastefully decorated living room, a three dimensional image of Kaidan had suddenly appeared. The holo flickered a little, but otherwise looked remarkably lifelike. _Of course. Those two wouldn't skimp on the tech._ But the excellent image quality wasn't what had made Susannah gasp.

It was the scene right before their eyes. Kaidan was lying sprawled on the couch, utterly relaxed and with a seductive smile on his face. And he was also completely and gloriously naked, his muscular body proudly on display, his right hand slowly stroking his sizable erection.

"Holy fuck!" James felt his throat go tight and his ears go hot at the same time. Next to him, Susannah appeared utterly stunned, staring at the image like a pyjak transfixed by a varren's gaze. He couldn't help but notice that her breathing had sped up.

But she didn't move, and neither could he, for a long moment, even though he knew they ought to turn this off and respect their friends' privacy. Sure, Susannah had probably seen as much of Kaidan before, but the fact remained that they were intruding on a _very_ personal moment here, and besides, Steve-

As if summoned by his thoughts, Steve walked into the picture, and _Dios_ , he was buck naked as well! He was smiling widely, clearly happy with the tableau Kaidan had arranged, and he dropped to his knees at his lover's feet without hesitation. It was only when his lips closed around Kaidan's throbbing cock that James regained enough control to snatch the remote from Susannah's hands.

"Lola! We can't keep watching. It's not… decent."

"You're right." She shook herself. "Turn it off. Now."

James did his best, but in his haste, he hit the wrong button. Instead of disappearing, the holo fast-forwarded and they were treated to the sight of a moaning Steve straddling Kaidan's waist and slowly lowering himself down on his thick shaft. Steve's head flew backward and his whole body arched up in pleasure while Kaidan's fingers dug deep into his flanks.

Susannah made an odd, strangled noise and wrangled the remote back from him. But she, too, was nervous, so when she tried to switch off the recording, she yanked up the volume instead. Immediately, they were surrounded by the sound of Kaidan's deep, throaty moans, nicely complemented by a high-pitched whine from Steve as Kaidan thrust up hard. A blue biotic aura was beginning to build around the two of them, sizzling so wildly along both their bodies that the camera had trouble catching it and the image went blurry for a moment.

"Sweet baby Jesus." James _wanted_ to look away, he really wanted to, but he couldn't, for the life of him.

With a muffled curse, Susannah hit another button, and the recording disappeared, as suddenly as it had popped up. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good Lord. I'll have to reset the wards, so they won't know that we've stumbled upon this. I mean, it was just an accident, but I don't think I want to explain it to either of them." Susannah shook herself, and James nodded in agreement.

But when he took a closer look at his wife, he noticed the tell-tale flush on her neck. "You did like it, though, didn't you?"

"James! That's not the point!" Susannah put on her best strict face, but he wasn't fooled. After all, she hadn't denied it.

"Aw, come on, Lola. You told me before that you thought they were hot together, didn't you?" James grinned happily at her. "Don't worry. It's fine. Hey, if it got you in the mood, maybe it was meant to be. A happy accident leading to a… how do you call it? A blessed event in the future."

"You are impossible!" She was still shaking her head, but the corners of her mouth were twitching, and she moulded herself against him with a contented sigh.

But then she froze in motion, her eyes narrowing as she glanced up at him. "Huh. Seems I'm not the only one to get turned on by our two sexy biotics."

"I'm not gay, Lola." He rolled his eyes, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. There was no way to deny the evidence of his traitorous body.

"Uh-huh." Predictably, she wasn't fooled. "So you're telling me, this…" She palmed the bulge in his pants with just enough pressure to make him feel it. "This is just aesthetic appreciation?"

"Mostly." He moaned softly. "Look, they are hot together, I'll give you that. And yeah, maybe I'm just a little less straight than I always thought. Doesn't change the fact that I'm really, really into female bodies."

Before she could say more, he had already flipped her on her back, running his hand firmly up her thigh, pushing up her long shirt. "Want me to show you just how much?"

"Go ahead, then." She was still glaring, but when he slid two fingers past her panties, she was soaking wet and he sighed happily. "I want a thorough demonstration, though."

"No worries, ma'am." With one swift move, he yanked down her panties and spread her legs wide. "I have a few ideas."

* * *

Susannah closed her eyes, enjoying with every fibre of her being what James was doing to her down there. He was doing it so very well, too. After all this time together, he knew her body, knew exactly how she liked to be touched, what to do with his tongue and lips. But best of all was the lazy thrust of his fingers inside her, so thick, yet so gentle, stretching her, preparing her for his cock.

She could feel him against her bare thigh, hot and heavy even through his pyjama pants, and she wanted him so very much. "James?"

He smiled up at her with infinite tenderness before he pulled back and flipped her over with one strong hand, nudging her until she was up on her knees, her head resting on her folded arms. Susannah bit back a smile. Of course he'd pick that position. He'd always loved taking her from behind, but ever since he'd read on an extranet site that it was supposed to facilitate conception, he'd been doubly enthusiastic.

She didn't mind, because when he kicked off his pants and pushed inside her, it felt so very good, his thick cock hitting her exactly where she wanted it, his hands firm and sure on her ass. And when he moved faster, she could feel his strength, feel the power behind his thrusts, rocking her to the very core.

And God, she was so wet for him, so open, so very ready to have him inside her. It had been a massive turn-on to see Kaidan and Steve like that. Of course she'd imagined them together, more than once, but the actual sight, in glorious 3D quality had been something else entirely: Kaidan's muscular body, all laid out on the bed; Steve's graceful movements on top of him; the unearthly beauty of their joined auras… It had been a treat, and she knew that for all her embarrassment she would treasure the memory.

James was breathing faster now, and moving faster, too, his strokes quick and to the point. He was close, she knew it, so very close already. But of course he didn't forget about her. One of his strong, capable hands slid around her body between her legs and found her clit, and it was _perfect_! With an impatient whine, she urged him on, _more, just a little more, just a little harder_. Just when she thought she couldn't bear it any longer, he made a small, strangled noise, and bit down hard on her shoulder. Susannah could _feel_ him come, _feel_ him pour himself inside her, and it was enough to make her join him, almost sobbing with relief as she tightened around him.

He held her tight afterwards, breathing kisses on her hair, his hand resting on her belly. Somehow, they both knew that this time it had worked. Susannah firmly told herself that that was stupid, that she would have to wait at least a week before testing, but something deep inside her was telling her that this was it. _A happy accident indeed._

Ah, well. One more thing she would have Kaidan to thank for, then. A pity she could never tell him.

* * *

 _Huggles and thanks to suilven for her help with betaing this.  
_


End file.
